


millennia | aaravos x reader

by madaraxwbu



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female pronouns, Fluff, Kids, Marriage, More tags to be added, Pregnancy, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, human reader, reader can use magic like callum, reader is really op lol, reader is strong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madaraxwbu/pseuds/madaraxwbu
Summary: a human assassin has her life set out for her after she's made aware of her arranged marriage. luckily for her, there happens to be a certain startouch elf entwined in her fate. as she falls deeper into his world, she realises she is much more powerful than she thought.reader is really op! reader is an assassin and is connected to all six arcanums so she can use magic! - this story is written in all lower-case ^-^
Relationships: Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Reader, Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. one | interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> wowowow i have not written a fic in a HOT minute, pls bear with me as i might be a little rusty LMAO.
> 
> this story starts 1,200 years before the current canon plot!! when humans and elves still lived together!  
> this story is a slow-burn!! this chapter the reader meets aaravos, but there isn't any heavy romantic implications for a few chapters!

1,200 years ago, you lived as a human assassin in xadia - alongside elves, dragons and fellow humans. humans had no connection to magic, so they had to rely on other talents, like physical strength. 

your mother raised you as an assassin, to follow in her's, and her mothers, and her mothers, footsteps. a family of lethal female assassins. the men in your family had their own talents, some were warriors, some were blacksmiths, stablemen, but none of them possessed the natural talent of an assassin. 

born to kill, that's what you were always told growing up. 

you were taking a leisurely stroll through the forest, letting the brisk yet clear air sweep your hair and refresh you before your next job from your mother when you returned home. sometimes, it felt like that within these trees, it was the only place you could be free. without the expectations, you could just be a speck of dust floating through the air. 

you loosed a breath as you looked down to your hands, stilling yourself to a stop. these hands, that had taken so many lives, with the blades attached across your back in their scabbards. your lightning blades. you let yourself get lost in the thought, the memories of all those you had robbed of life.

there was no room for remorse as an assassin, it would eat you alive. you learnt that the hard way.

you were quickly pulled from your thoughts as you heard the cracking of twigs nearby. perhaps just an animal, but you could never be too cautious in these lands. with minimal effort, you reached up for the handles of your blades and pulled them out of their scabbards, the both of them gliding with a slight rasping sound. 

positioning yourself with your blades held firm, they began to itch with flickers of lightning. bright and blue, just like the lightning that the sky dragons could produce. your breath hitched as the cracking went silent. you observed your surroundings diligently, eyes scanning up, down, left and right. 

until a deep male voiced cooed from behind you, "how interesting."

you spun on your toes immediately, stance defensive, yet ready to attack at any given moment. there was a scowl on your face until you took in what, or rather who, was stood before you.

with that height, the skin-tone, the glistening stars adorning his skin, you recognised him immediately. aaravos. a powerful archmage, capable of using all six of the primal elements of magic. you knew him, of course you did, everyone in these lands did.

"what, exactly, is interesting?" you questioned, not moving a muscle.

the smirk that crept on his lips was deadly, "a human that can use magic. how very interesting."

you were taken by surprise for a moment, not understanding what he was saying.

"i can't use magic," you quickly corrected, "no human can."

"you say that, but look at those blades you're wielding - they are alive with sky magic."

you dared to glance down to your blades, seeing the usual blue light that itched around them. "this isn't _my_ magic," you explained, "they were crafted and infused with a skywing elf's magic, one that could harness the magic of lightning."

"oh?" a flash of his white teeth appeared, "is that so? i have no doubts that such a technique could be applied to these blades, but you're mistaken. that magic wouldn't hold without an individual that could use magic. it seems that the skywing elf you sought help from decided to keep that fact from you," his grin was pure arrogance.

you didn't really have a counter to that, you didn't know anything about magic. but you argued anyway, " _you_ must be mistaken, there must have been something they could do to maintain the magic in these blades - a technique that clearly you are unaware of."

his brows lifted in amusement, his eyes scanning your face and for a moment, you swore you could see that arrogant glint in his eyes falter, "you are most certainly a very interesting human." 

without that arrogant glint finding their place again in his eyes, he disappeared. into thin air. your eyes widened a fraction, your fingers loosening around your blades in bewilderment. your brows furrowed as you slid your blades back in their place across your back, "what a strange being."

\- ❃ -

you didn't give much thought to what aaravos had said about you possessing magic over the next few days, you simply just got on with your tasks and decided to try to forget that interaction that you had with him in the forest.

but there was something that kept drawing your mind back to him. he even haunted your dreams. it was irritating, to say the least. it wasn't much of a distraction, but enough of a distraction to bother you.

you huffed a breath as you waited for your mother's return, she claimed that she had some very exciting news for you. you tapped your foot against the foot of the sitting room as you sat patiently. your cottage was small but comfortable. most of the walls in the rooms painted a pale blue colour, with mostly wooden furniture dotted around.

your hands ran through your locks, trying to rid any and all thoughts of that daring elf. he was just so full of himself. you couldn't tell if you were annoyed by him or fascinated. to say he wasn't what you were expecting would be putting it lightly. 

the creaking of the door opening caught your attention, your eyes flicking up to see your mother enter through the door in her leathers - flexible enough to move around stealthily yet thick enough to protect. perfect for an assassin.

her bubbly energy filled the room instantly, "my darling daughter!" she mused with a large smile on her face as she eyed you sat idly, "you'll absolutely love the news that i have for you!"

you arched a brow, resting your forearms on your thighs, "alright, out with it then."

she giggled to herself, "i've found you a suitor!" before the words could even register to you, she continued, "oh, he's just so lovely! and handsome! he's an assassin too, you'll have so much to talk about!"

you shook your head shallowly with confusion, "come again?" was all you said with a sharp tone.

her bubbliness died a fraction, hesitating as she scanned your expression - your displeased expression, "a... a suitor. a man for you to marry," she clarified like you didn't know what suitor meant.

"i know what a suitor means, mother. i'm confused as to why you bothered to find me one," you let out lowly, rising to your feet to approach her, "i wasn't aware that an arranged marriage was in your plans for me."

"well," she swallowed, "we have to keep the family going, you know? you're my only child! i need more females... to carry on the legacy," she seemed almost fearful to explain to you. whatever reaction she was expecting of you, she didn't get it. you inhaled through your nose deeply, rolling your eyes at the headache that you could feel forming, "i see," you exhaled. it was all you said before walking past her, out through the door that she entered through. 

\- ❃ -

you don't know why you expected anything less than this. you lived in an age where arranged marriages were normal. your parents' marriage was arranged, so why wouldn't yours be? you never had an interest in romance, let alone marriage and children. you were only 20 years old, you felt yourself to be too young to be wed. 

then there is was, that shooting through your veins as you walked through the forest, the shooting feeling of something familiar. a shiver ran down your spine as you felt something tugging you, like a rope was wrapped around your waist and pulling you towards something.

your better judgement told you not to follow it. your better judgement told you to turn around and walk away from whatever was calling to you. it could only be trouble, just beyond these trees where were the startouch elves resided, where aaravos resided. you didn't feel particularly keen to have another encounter with him. 

so despite the invisible energy pulling you one way, you turned on your heels and walked the other way. 

\- ❃ -

you walked back to your cottage, walking up the stoned pavement to your door. you mentally prepared yourself for the desperate convincing that your mother would push on you as soon as you opened the door. that woman could be a real handful sometimes. 

the wooden door creaked as you pushed inside, looking up from the floor into your small sitting room. your mother sat on one chair, and on the other, a man you didn't recognise. your fingers twitched to reach for your blades, but you stilled yourself as you read the room and noticed that he most likely wasn't a threat - seen as your mother was pleasantly waiting for your return.

you said nothing as you closed the door behind you, the man sat in your home twiddling his fingers. 

"darling," your mother chimed, your face was blank, unreadable, "this is eren. your betrothed."

oh gods.

you observed the man, a sheepish smile on his face. hardly the demeanour of an assassin, to say the least. 

"hello, it's nice to meet you," eren voiced, standing to his feet to formally greet you. you looked at him boredly as he approached you, hand outstretched to request yours. you obliged, lifting your hand. he took your fingers in his hand, kissing the top of your palm, "you are more beautiful than i imagined."

you resisted the urge to roll your eyes and scoff. you simply forced a smile that didn't reach your eyes onto your lips, "you flatter me," was all you replied. 

"well then," your mother cleared her throat, "i should leave you two to get to know each other," she smiled sweetly before swiftly leaving the room, using those trained and honed skills to get out efficiently and without letting anyone even think to protest. 

silence fell on the room, you took a step back from your betrothed, you didn't bother to make conversation - you had no interest in this man.

"i hear you're an excellent assassin," he comments as you start to move further into the cottage, his silent steps following yours. you hummed at his statement, glancing over your shoulder to see him following you to the kitchen.

"do you like tea?" you ask, stopping yourself in front of the cupboards that hold the cups. 

"i- yes, yes i like tea," he answered, albeit bashfully. you opened the cupboard, pulling out two porcelain mugs.

\- ❃ -

it had been a week since you met aaravos in the forest, those distant thoughts you had that flashed in the back of your mind about him and his words still lingered. the tugging of that invisible rope around your middle stilled pulled on you every so often, but you ignored it as best you could. you didn't dare try to test his hypothesis about you having magic. you wouldn't even know where to start even if you did want to try.

eren and your mother had been busying themselves with wedding planning, the two of them got along a lot better than you and eren did. they were both excitable when it came to the wedding, imagining a big day with you in a big and beautiful dress as you promised the rest of your lives together. you tried not to think about that too much, either. 

you had tried, you really did. you wanted to get to know him a little better, it would make your life a lot easier if you at least got on well with him. but it was hard, so very hard to make entertaining conversation with him. the only thing you had in common was that you were both assassins, aside from that, you were complete opposites.

you doubted the saying that opposites attract. 


	2. two | runaway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uuhhhhh it's your wedding day!!!

how two people managed to plan and invite guests to a wedding in a week was beyond you, but you didn't question it. especially not as a handmaid tugged on the strings on the corset of your dress. your teeth clenched as she pulled so that the dress was impossibly tight. you could barely breathe. 

you weren't familiar with this woman, your mother had hired some handmaids to help on the morning of the wedding. you held onto the mantlepiece as she tied your dress, the large tulle skirt of your white dress draped all the way to the floor and stopping her from getting too close to you. you felt nothing. not a single thing. there was no joy, like one might expect on their wedding day. no nervousness, no cold-feet, no sadness, no regret. 

nothing.

the handmaid stepped back, quietly requesting you to spin around to face her. you did as told, looking at her as she looked you up and down slowly, looking for anything to perfect.

your hair was down and curled, small roses and pearls placed in your hair. your makeup natural, elegant and beautiful. your dress had a sweetheart neckline, the sleeves of your dress long and made of lace, meeting your wrists. around your neck, a pale pink necklace that your mother handed down to you, claiming it had been handed down to every female on their wedding day. your golden engagement ring with an emerald sat snugly around your ring finger, reminding you of the commitment you were about to make. 

aesthetically, everything was perfect. the only thing that was missing was the love. you hardly knew this man, you had barely known him for two weeks. 

"you look beautiful," the handmaid smiled genuinely. you knew none of this was to do with her, she had no part to play in this, so you mirrored her smile, "thank you," you whispered your reply. 

"are you ready to go?" she asked, your eyes flitted to the ground, "i am."

\- ❃ -

the wedding was smaller than you expected, fewer people than you were imagining given how much your mother ranted and raved about this day to you. she was more excited about your wedding than you were.

you stood at the end of the aisle, it was out in the open - in a courtyard. the greenery in full-bloom, beautiful flowers decorating the trees and bushes that surrounded this area. the aisle had a white runner edged with lace for you to walk down. your family, immediate and distant, sat on white chairs on the left. who you assumed to be eren's family, sat on the right. he was stood at the other end of the aisle, in a blue tunic and pants, looking very formal.

everyone here looked formal, actually. not what you'd expect from a bunch of assassins.

you went to take that first step onto the aisle, to walk to your future, but your body felt like lead.

and the invisible rope tugged around your waist once again. 

it almost took your breath away as you felt like maybe, just this once, you should follow it. you gripped onto the flowers in your hand tighter, swallowing that ball in your throat and trying to ignore that urge to let the rope pull you towards what it had been desperately trying to for the past two weeks. 

but you took that first step, then it got easier to walk. you said nothing, there was no expression on your face as you continued to pace slowly. 

once again, you were pulled back by something that you couldn't sense. you halted, half-way down the aisle.

eren gave you a small smile, probably trying to reassure you. he held out his hand, "you're almost there," he spoke softly. 

but you remained still, your body wouldn't physically move in that direction anymore.

 _no. no. no. no. no. no. not that way_. your mind screamed, begged, pleaded.

_someone. anyone. please. please get me out of this situation. take me away from here. please, i'm begging anyone._

it felt like your voice was screaming down an empty alleyway, your inner voice bouncing and echoing off the walls of your mind. there was no way you could do this, no way you wanted to do this. you didn't want to marry a man you didn't love, you didn't want to marry a man you didn't know, you wanted to choose for yourself. you hadn't met the one yet. 

your foot shifted back an inch, the hesitation in your face now showing. your mother perked up at that, "darling?"

with her voice breaking the silence, you snapped, and you fled. quickly.

you made a complete 180 and ran, ran as fast as your legs could take you. the huge tulle skirt in your way was a bit of an inconvenience, but nothing you couldn't handle as you discarded your flowers and bunched the front of the skirt up in your hands. the rope was pulling on your waist tighter now, almost as if it was leading you where to go.

so you followed it. you had no other choice but to follow it. there was nowhere else for you to go, nothing else for you to do. you were now a runaway bride. 

twigs and leaves caught in the bottom of your skirt as you ran across the serene area, recognising where you were being pulled towards. you were on your way back to the forest that you liked to be in so much. you couldn't explain it, but the length of the rope was getting shorter, tauter. like you were nearing where it wanted you to be. 

you felt whispers of wind brush through your hair, the whispers carrying your hair behind you, some pearls and roses falling loose and onto the floor behind you. you were panting, almost breathless from running. your toes hurt from running in heels, but you felt like you couldn't stop now.

you had to know what it was at the end of the rope. 

the forest sang to you as you hurried through it, as if it was celebrating that you didn't go through with your marriage. as if it knew what was waiting for you.

the rope felt impossibly tight now, you had to almost be near whatever you were being dragged towards, but you were only about a quarter of the way through this forest.

you saw someone approaching you, they were also running. your eyes widened as the figure got bigger as it got closer. your feet slowed, your mouth gaping as you noticed who it was approaching you.

aaravos.

you stilled to a stop, he made a few more paces before he was in front of you directly.

and the rope disappeared.

you were both panting as you looked up at him, him down to you. you had no idea what to say to him.

"would you look at that?" he smirked, that expression apparently permanent on that handsome face of his, "it's the human that can use magic, right in front of me, in a wedding dress. i didn't realise those were your intentions with me?" 

your startled expression turned into a scowl, "shut up, aaravos. i can't use magic and i'm in a wedding dress because i just ran away from my wedding."

he chuckled lightly, "and why would you do that?"

you went to answer, but you stopped yourself before you could say anything. your lips slightly parted, you decided to change the subject to something that he might find more interesting, "you said i could use magic, i want you to show me how you know that."

aaravos quirked a brow, "ver-"

he was cut off by the call of your name in the distance. your spine stiffened, your mother had already caught up with you. your eyes broadened again, " _run._ "

"i have a better idea," he suggested. he grabbed your wrist, then in an instant, the two of you turned into starlight and vanished, just like he had done the last time you saw him. you felt the flash of light, then the startling sound of whizzing as it felt like you were moving through a wormhole. 

and then, reality. once again. you took in a sharp breath as you observed your surroundings, placed in the middle of a library. with books from ceiling to floor, on every wall. the only space on the walls without a book was the door. you glanced around with a shimmer in your eyes, admiring the sheer brilliance of this room. 

"where are we?" you gasped, you hadn't even realised he was still holding your wrist as he looked down to you with a warm smile, "we're in my library, in my home." 

"your... home?" you repeated, tearing your eyes away from all the knowledge in this room and to his eyes, "in the startouch elf village?" 

"yes," he clarified, "you are safe here. so, would you like to tell me what all of that was about?" he gave you an inquiring look. your eyes closed for a heartbeat, deciding that now wasn't the time to tell that story, "first, i want you to show me how you know i can use magic."

he gave a small nod, "ah, that. well yes, i will show you," he let go of your wrist, which is then when you realised that he had been holding it the whole time. the hand he used to hold you now reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a beige cube with strange runes on each face of it. all of the runes glowed brightly in his presence.

the tall man set it down on the floor, then walked away from it by a few steps. its colour drained as he went out of its proximity. 

"walk towards it," he ordered. your eyes flicked up from the cube, to him, then back to the cube. you decided to comply, taking a step closer to the cube laying on the ground. the lights in the runes that went dim when aaravos walked away now lit back up with you stood in front of it. the tulle skirt of your wedding dress brushed against it, you could feel its energy, it was powerful.

aaravos couldn't help the amused yet excited expression that crawled over his features, "now that is certainly interesting," he breathed. you didn't understand what it meant, you had no idea what this cube showed to him.

"everything seems to be interesting to you," you casually remarked.

"not everything, _just you_ ," he purred. you felt your skin get goosebumps at the buttery tone in his voice. for once, you felt like the prey, rather than the predator. maybe you were now a feast in the lion's den.

"so, the cube lights up, that's how you know i can use magic?" you tried to distract yourself from the shadows of fear that were crawling up your spine.

he scoffed lightly, as if you were stupid. "the cube has different runes on each face, each rune represents the symbol for the different primal sources of magic," his grin became positively serpentine, "each rune lights up depending on which primal source of magic it's near. if it's near an arcanum of the moon, the moon rune lights up, you understand?" 

your eyes darted back down to the cube, noting that all sides had lit up when you were by it, "so...?"

he took a short breath and there was a glint in his eyes, "so it means, that you have a connection to all six magical arcanums."

that expression of unbridled excitement and intrigue on his face told you that you were most definitely a feast in the lion's den.


	3. three | harness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh a long chapter here!! you meet aaravos' cousin here - i just wanted to introduce a new character to make the story a bit more interesting in later chapters!! 
> 
> it's time for you to start training with aaravos >:))

you stood statue-still in the middle of his library, pieces of bark and leaves still tangled in the bottom of your wedding dress, "so you're telling me i can use magic of any kind?" you asked, a little baffled.

he hummed in approval, "that is indeed what i'm telling you," he purred. 

you removed yourself from the situation for a moment, trying to compose yourself. thinking of how this might change your life, thinking about how you might never be the same again after learning this. would you be able to go back to your normal assassin life without wanting to know more about this dormant power inside?

"are you going to make me go back?" you peered up through your lashes, suppressing that horrible feeling in your gut.

"you are not a prisoner here," aaravos commented, "you are free to go home if you want. however, you're also free to stay here and roam around - i would be more than happy to teach you how to use that magic," you thought that maybe he was resisting the urge to lick his lips in delight.

you thought about what would be waiting for you once you returned home, the disappointment and the judging looks for being a runaway bride. your fiance, your mother, his family.

"i would like to stay here, just for a little while, to learn about magic," you breathed.

"if you're going to stay here," he took a step towards you, you readied yourself and fought against the instinct to step back, "would you tell me your name?" he looked down to you, you noted how much taller he was than you.

"it's (y/n)."

\- ❃ -

aaravos wasted no time to start teaching you how to use magic, it was as if there was no time to spare. ironic, considering that his lifespan was thousands and thousands of years. yours, just a fleeting moment in comparison. 

"it seems that you had been using magic without realising that you could use it," aaravos said as you stood in his courtyard - it was beautiful. a koi pond over in the back with beautiful rocks that water poured over, into the pond. shrubbery and small bonsai trees circling the entire area. it felt alive with magic, which was no doubt how it managed to maintain this stunning appearance. you had never seen anything like it in the human villages.

"so we'll start with sky magic, as i've already seen you use that," he grinned.

"i've- i've never been able to use that magic without my blades," you doubted yourself, glaring at him with apprehension.

"your blades were your vectors, so to speak, like how some mages use staffs or wands - they're tools to express the magic through, but if you know how," he started to weave signs into the air, as if he was painting, his eyes started to glow and then the signs he weaved appeared in front of him, "you can use magic without a vector," he claimed before pressing his palm against the glowing rune, then a gush of air blew into your face. a small amount, just enough to sweep your hair up off your shoulders. 

you nodded your head in understanding, bringing your hands up to try to mirror and replicate the rune that he just wove. 

"so, like this?" you moved your hands through the air, decorating nothingness just like he had done so a moment ago. to your disbelief, a light followed your hand movements, you felt your fingertips tingle - like small kisses of electricity running through your bloodstream. 

he watched you meticulously weave the signs, your eyes starting to light, if only a little bit. 

when you finished, you pressed your palm flat against the middle of the sign, and the light vanished and transformed into a gush of air, this time blowing towards aaravos. 

you had no idea how you just did that. 

"very good," he growled with approval, "i'm impressed."

you brought your hands towards you, looking down to them. how? these hands that had taken so many lives, that were callus from wielding blades and weapons, these cruel hands had managed to do something so elegant. something so unique and foreign to you.

"what will happen, if other humans, if sol regem, finds out that i can use magic?" you dared to ask, tearing your sights away from your hands and back to the startouch elf stood in front of you. 

he angled his head slightly in thought, "i'm not sure, i can't say it's ever been a concern to the magical beings. it's considered impossible for humans to wield magic," he told you what you already knew.

the fact that he didn't know what would happen to you didn't console you much. 

"then how can i use it?" you pressed.

"because you're very lucky," he answered ambiguously, his eyes narrowing on you, "but you should learn to master your powers, in case sol regem does find out. he's a bitter and arrogant king, i don't think he will appreciate a human being born with the ability to use magic."

you swallowed down your fear, the idea of sol regem coming after you rattled your bones. you felt your throat burn with bile, your breathing became laboured, maybe this was a bad idea. maybe you could go back to the human villages and hide the fact that you could use magic, maybe training and mastering your skills would only bring more attention to yourself. your mind was going 100mph with possible scenarios.

the thoughts stopped when you felt your heartbeat race and your felt a surge of lightning ripple through your veins, without weaving any signs or even thinking about it, lightning and strong wind shot from your fingertips, directly to the floor. the impact was strong, strong enough to send you flying up into the air about 20 feet.

you yelped in surprise, everything happening too quickly for you to properly register. until you felt yourself slow in the air, then slowly started to fall back towards the ground. you didn't have enough time to weave a sign to potentially break your fall, you squeezed your eyes shut as you prepared for the hard floor.

but it never came, instead, you felt strong arms slide under your back and under your knees, the hurtling sensation to the floor stopping. your breath caught in your throat as you opened your eyes, peering up to see aaravos flying with you in his arms, he smiled down to you, "don't worry, i've got you."

your blush crept over your cheeks as you began to panic, "p-put me down!" you ordered, trying not to scramble in his hold to prevent him dropping you. but given his strong hold on you, you doubt that he would let go.

he chuckled at the back of his throat, "as you wish," he cooed as he lowered both you and him to the floor to let you down gently. 

you stepped away from him, straightening the skirt of your dress that he had so kindly sourced for you, "uh, thank you," you mumbled, "for catching me."

you had more unkempt power than he was expecting, being able to output magic like that without weaving a single sign, even if you didn't realise what you were doing. he had his hands full with you now.

you were most definitely the most interesting human he had ever come across, he thought to himself. 

\- ❃ -

you were sat at the vanity in the room that aaravos had set up for you, it was only down the hall from his. it was minimal but pleasant. the high-rise walls were lilac, the furniture wooden but painted white - it was elegant. the bed was the main focus in this room, large with bedposts on each corner.

where your house was a cottage, this house felt more like a small manor in comparison. you glanced out of the arched windows behind you vanity, noticing that there were only a few houses in this village. it was small in comparison to the standard village. but then you supposed that startouch elves were rare, so the population of this village wouldn't be as dense.

it was strange, being here. aaravos said you could roam as much as you pleased, he wasn't keeping tabs on you and he wasn't guarding were you went. for your own sake, you decided to stay in the confines of this house. where you could be comfortable, where prying eyes and questioning ears wouldn't be following you. 

who knew what the other startouch elves would think if they found a human assassin in their village under aaravos' protection? you knew from the stories that aaravos was an archmage, a powerful one at that. the most powerful archmage to live. he was a bedtime story to scare you into behaving, he was already thousands of years old - he must be at least 3,800 years old, if the sources were correct.

it was intimidating, to think about living for that long. startouch elves lived for so long, you wondered if they ever got lonely. or bored, bored of existence. 

a gentle knock came to the double doors of your bedroom, which you knew could only be aaravos. you elevated yourself off the stool, circling around to pace towards the doors. your fingers wrapped around the handle, opening it enough to see him.

"are you joining me downstairs for dinner? we have company," he informed. you nodded your head once, "i'll be right down."

he smiled warmly at you, maybe the first smile he had given you that didn't feel entirely predatory. you softly closed the door, waiting for him to leave before you left your room once again to make your way down to the dining room.

\- ❃ -

your steps were feather-light as you walked through the open doors of the dining room. you were in the same dress from earlier at training, a long-sleeved, floor-length gown with a plunging neckline, one that would be considered scandalous by human standards. 

you noted the chairs along the long ivory table, with aaravos sat at the head of the table. the table was full of delicious-looking food - meats, vegetables, fruits that you didn't even recognise. gazing down the right side of the table, you noticed another startouch elf. a woman, with beautiful black hair that reached her waist - her face perfectly carved for beauty, with high brows and accentuated cheekbones.

"(y/n)," aaravos spoke, "this is aerin - my cousin," he informed with a small gesture to her.

"hello," you greeted in her direction, "it's nice to meet you."

she smiled warmly, "the pleasure is all mine," she motioned towards the chair opposite her, urging you to take a seat. 

you obliged her, taking small strides to pull your chair out and sit yourself down, in front of the plate that had already been laid out for you. 

"so tell me," aerin started the conversation, "how does a human assassin find herself in the comfort of my cousin's home in the startouch village?" she inquired sweetly, picking up her fork to collect some vegetables. aaravos was content with the food he had piled onto his plate, opting to eat it and let you answer the question for yourself.

your finger brushed along the metal of your fork on the table, "aaravos has generously offered to train me," you told, moving your hand to the serving spoons to scoop up a small number of vegetables from the bowl closest to you.

"train you?" she parroted. you had no idea what she did or did not know about you, you didn't know if you had magical abilities or not, so you contemplated your response to keep it as vague as possible.

rather than coming up with a response, aaravos interjected, "she can use magic, i decided that i would help her master it."

okay, that answered the question of what she didn't know but now does. you gave her a meek smile as you picked up your fork.

aerin seemed to be in a slight amount of disbelief at aaravos' words, "are you sure that's the case? no human can use magic," she declared. you decided to stay quiet, let aaravos deal with this.

"as unbelievable as it might sound, i assure you she can. i stumbled across her in the woods, she had lightning surrounding the blades she held," he shovelled another mouthful of feed into his mouth.

aerin's brows furrowed, sights now settling on you, "how? how can you use magic? your family, can they use magic? what else are the humans hiding?"

your mouth pulled into a tight line, looking down to your plate, "i'm still trying to figure out the answer to that myself."

\- ❃ -

you woke up the next morning, your hair splayed all over your pillow, tangled in your sheets with your night-gown riding up. the morning light from outside was streaming into your room in small ribbons through the slight gaps in the curtains. the silence was idyllic, something you wanted to encase yourself in for a few more moments. 

waking up every morning and not having to be up the moment the sun rises to get into your leathers, strapping your blades to your back and having to set out on your first assassination for the day - it was something you felt like you could get used to. not that you weren't happy being an assassin, but it was certainly a taxing role to fill. 

you wondered what your mother was doing right now, whether or not she was trying to find you. maybe she wasn't, maybe she trusts you enough to deal with yourself.

but you doubted it. 

pushing your soft sheets off your body, you sat up in bed, wondering what aaravos would have you do today. you swung your legs out of bed, moving over to your dresser, noticing that there was already an outfit laid out on top of it for you. had aaravos come into your room whilst you were sleeping? or did he manage to conjure this outfit with some kind of magic?

your brows raised at the outfit - noting that it was different from the outfit you had worn yesterday. it was a two-piece outfit, a sheer material but opaque enough to cover you where it mattered. it was a peach colour, beautifully feminine. the top was cropped, the bottoms came to your waist, meaning that a sliver of skin showed. the bottoms were flowy, easy to move in, the top had bell sleeves that had been perfectly designed. 

you supposed it would do. 

discarding your nightdress onto the bed, you quickly changed into the outfit that aaravos had picked for you. it was a gentle fabric, very breathable. you had to wonder if maybe he'd have you doing any hard training today.

one look at yourself in the mirror and decided it was good enough, you left your room to wander around the halls of the house until you found aaravos. walking through the main hall, with windows that reached ceiling to floor, you caught a glimpse of the elf in the corner of your eye. you stilled, pivoting yourself to look through the windows, he was stood in the courtyard. his eyes studying the place where your lightning had damaged some of the grass yesterday. 

your head angled, waiting to see what he would do. his hand, glittering now with starlight, hovered above the damage. with a slow movement over the patch, the frazzled and dead grass started to grow once again, restoring the land back to normal. 

walking out of the glass doors, you approached where he stood.

"i'm sorry," you interrupted his silence, "for the grass."

his ears perked at the sound of your voice, head tilting up to gaze over to you. he looked... beautiful. his eyes glowing, his freckles shimmering like stars. a smile formed on his lips, his eyes dimming back to their usual state, but his freckles stayed bright, "it's no problem at all, accidents happen. it could have been worse."

aaravos looked over your figure, seeing the outfit he picked clinging to your curves, "are the outfits to your liking?" he questioned.

you didn't think that he'd be entirely concerned about how you felt regarding the outfit choices. the loose material ruffled in the slight breeze, "i've worn worse," you smirked.

"more sky magic training today, hm?" he suggested with a wry smile, "might be best to get that unbridled power under your reigns," he commented with an arched brow - an amused look plastered on his face. your lips parted to make some smartass remark, but you swallowed the words dancing on the tip of your tongue.

\- ❃ -

"show me that lightning of yours," he requested, circling behind you. you looked over your shoulder to him, "show me the runes," you countered, "and then we'll see what i can do for you."

he strode towards your back, you could feel his breath on the shell of your ear as he bent down to whisper, "there's much more you could do for me than just show me your magic."

the vague statement had electricity running through your veins, the purr of his voice taking you by surprise. your already outstretched hands, waiting to weave a sign, shot out bolts of untamed lightning - dissipating before it could do any damage to any of the natural.

aaravos chuckled, "it seems that you don't need to weave signs to release your magic, that's brilliant." his voice made shivers run up and down your spine, "it seems that you just need a little push to get your magic to work."

you inhaled through your nose deeply, "unless you want a re-run of yesterday, maybe you should just show me how to do magic the traditional way," you declared with a sharp and unimpressed tone in your voice.

returned with a nonchalant laugh, he brought his hand up to cup your cheek, turning you to look directly at him. with him arched over like this, his face was mere inches away from yours, "but isn't this way so much more interesting?" his smirk was lethal.


	4. four | cruel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- aaravos is horny  
> \- aerin is gay
> 
> there u go, that's ur summary

you shouldn't feel bad. you shouldn't feel remorseful for leaving home. you tried to tell yourself that this situation was only temporary, that things would go back to normal after you had trained and learnt how to wield your magic. there was no helping the fact that you were born this way, this was just how things were. you tried to convince yourself of these things as you sat out in the courtyard, late at night, perched on one of the large rocks in nothing but your nightgown and sheer chiffon robe. 

but could things really go back to normal? there would be so many questions. questions with answers that you might not be able to lie about. your mother, she wouldn't let you rest until you told her everything truthfully. could you really go back to being an assassin? never using magic in public? could you hide that side of yourself from everyone you knew?

the conversation and debate went back and forth in your mind as you slowly looked down to the water of the koi pond, the only sound in the night being the small waterfall trickling into the water - the rippling of the water as it reflected the moon and stars above.

it was hard to sleep. it had been since you got here. you had no idea about the future. 

and for the first time since your wedding day, you felt that invisible rope tugging around your middle again. your heart skipped a beat as you realised it was tugging you to look backwards. not thinking anything of it, you ignored it. you didn't turn to look back.

until you heard, "can't sleep?"

you looked up from the hypnotising patterns in the water, peering over your shoulder to see aaravos behind you, "nope."

he harrumphed, taking the few steps to sit down next to you on another large rock. you didn't look at him as you did so, just kept quiet - kept thinking. 

"here," he extended his hand, offering you a shallow cup of something that was steaming, "it'll help you sleep."

it was an effort to drag your eyes away from the water again, looking at the cup with hesitation, your eyes flickering to him. he loosed a breath, "it's just a tonic. a sleep remedy," he gestured for you to take it, "i promise it's safe to drink."

you had no better option, so you relented, reaching out for the beverage and sipping from it. it tasted flowery, like a tea. but not quite, it had a honey-like texture to it. you hummed in approval, lowering it back down to your lap.

"why can't you sleep?" he asked softly. 

"guilt," was all you answered. 

"i gathered that much," the purple man commented, "anything i can do to help ease your mind?"

you focused your attention on him solely now, "why were you in the forest? on my wedding day? it felt like you were looking for me when i found you."

a small smile tugged on his lips as he rested his forearms on his knees, gazing out into the pond, it took him a moment to reply, to form the response he wanted you to hear. 

"a gut feeling, i suppose." 

"like a rope pulling you?" you questioned quietly, your eyes roaming over his beautiful face, patiently waiting for a reply. 

"just like that," he confirmed even quieter.

\- ❃ -

you dragged yourself into the dining hall, last night was the best sleep you had had in a long time. you might have to get aaravos to teach you how to make that tonic that he offered you last night. it did wonders for you.

there was still a haze of sleep in your eyes as you sat yourself down at the table, on the other end that aaravos was sat at. 

"good sleep?" he asked, his voice laced with smugness. 

"the best," you rubbed at your eyes before going to reach for some fruit to pile onto your plate. 

"you dozed off quite quickly after you drank the entirety of that tonic," he purred, stirring his spoon into whatever kind of breakfast yoghurt he had made for himself, "i wasn't quite expecting for you to fall asleep on me whilst still by the koi pond," he took a taste of his breakfast.

your eyes widened as you stopped your movements, looking up to him from across the table, " _on_ you?" you repeated.

"right on my lap," he nodded with an entertained grin, patting his thigh lightly for emphasis, "but don't worry, i scooped you up and took you to bed. i tucked you in nice and warm, your body practically clung to mine as i put you down, as if you didn't want to let go," he was positively devilish. he found such fun in taunting you. 

your face reddened, "i- i did no such thing," you stuttered, not that you could even remember falling asleep in the first place, "you're lying."

you fiddled with your fork as you tried to hold his stare, not willing to back down from him. your heartbeat quickened as his eyes challenged you, he knew, he could tell that he was making you flustered. you could see it written all over that smug face of his. 

"don't worry, my darling, i'm happy to take you to bed every night, if that's what you'd like," he rested his chin on the top of his hand, propped up by his elbow on the surface of the table, he knew what he was saying, you knew what he was implying. 

control left you, you couldn't contain it anymore - water shot out from your fingertips and flooded over the table. it snapped your attention away from him, looking down to the water on the table that now ran off the edges, pooling on the floor. 

"you made a mess," he stated, still trying to taunt you.

"i can see that," you tested. your nostrils flaring as you fought the urge to stand up and storm out. 

"now use heat to evaporate the water," he turned it into a training exercise, of course he did. 

you looked at the water, then back up to him. blankly. you hadn't ever used heat or fire before, that was your first time using a kind of magic that wasn't sky magic. 

you gave no verbal answer, you just sat still as you continue to hold his stare. he cocked his head to the side, brow quirking as his smile revealed a flash of white teeth. 

before he vanished into starlight, then reappearing by your side a moment later, you snapped your head to the side to look at him. he leaned down, inching his face closer to yours, "unless you would like to get down on your hands and knees for me... and clean it that way," his voice was smooth, like melted butter dripping off the end of his tongue.

your eyes flashed with what he could have sworn was shock and lust at the same time. he thought that maybe he had heard a small sound that got caught in the back of your throat as a wave of heat, like he was stood by the sun, rolled out of your body instantly.

the heatwave did evaporate the water, but it also fried all the food on the table. not exactly the plan, but it was close enough. 

his eyes rolled to the side of their sockets, noting the same thing as your eyes stayed focused on his face. aaravos brought his attention back to you, lifting his hand to put his index finger under your chin, "maybe we should start working on how you can control your magic - rather than it unleashing whenever you're provoked," he purred. 

you jerked your chin away from his finger, huffing shortly and turning away from him out of embarrassment. 

"but not today," he said as he straightened, "i have an audience with sol regem," he continued to explain, you stood up out of your chair and circled round, watching him as he started to walk out of the dining room, "but we can _play_ later, if you like."

you could just imagine that smirk he probably had on his face as he left the dining room, off to prepare for his meeting with the king.

you let go of your breath, not realising that you had been holding it. you slumped against the table, clicking your tongue.

bastard.

\- ❃ -

aaravos hadn't come back from his meeting with sol regem yet, it had been a few days since he left. maybe the journey was too far and he had to stop somewhere to rest. you had been practising your magic on your own, thinking that maybe without him here as a distraction, you could master the skills. 

it was sort of working. aerin popped in a couple of times to check on you, see how your progress was going. she didn't care to comment much on it, but she was observing nonetheless.

despite that him not being back yet, you found yourself sat atop the rocks by the koi pond again - basking in the tranquillity of the courtyard. hoping that maybe, just maybe, he'd come back tonight. maybe find you here. maybe talk to you, tell you stories of the past. anything.

you kind of missed his company. 

it had only been just under a month since you arrived here and started your training. for the amount of power you had, you were coming to terms with it quickly. it still got out of control, but over the past few days, you managed to will the magic how you wanted it. 

you hoped that aaravos would be impressed.

wait, why? why did you care what he'd think? you shook your head of those thoughts. those lingering thoughts of him. 

your hand absentmindedly trailed along the line of your waist, where that phantom rope would sometimes tug you. it was strange, you had no idea what it meant. but knowing that aaravos had it too, you entertained the idea that maybe the two of you were linked - somehow. that rope, when you followed it on your wedding day, it lead you to him. you couldn't help the thoughts that waltzed in your mind.

\- ❃ -

aaravos still hadn't come home. you waited until late last night for him, but you got too tired at one point and went up to bed.

having this entire place to yourself was a little strange, it was so empty without aaravos here. it was early the next morning, but you were already awake and dressed. with nothing else to do, you decided that you might as well take yourself down to the courtyard to continue practising. 

as you walked past the door of the library, you noticed a purple individual casually sat on a high chair place in the middle of the room. you halted yourself, turning yourself to look into the large room. 

"aerin?" you voiced, seeing her sat there and reading a book in complete silence, "what are you doing here?" 

it was incredibly early for her to visit. 

she looked up from the pages of her book, "i decided i'd like to take you on a tour of the startouch village. it's very beautiful, plus, it isn't good for you to stay cooped up in here waiting for aaravos to return."

you blinked at the plain smile on her face, curious of her ulterior motives, but you pushed those suspicions down. deciding that actually, maybe she was right. you sat here day after day, just practising your magic whilst you waited for aaravos to come home, like a lost puppy.

\- ❃ -

it was magical, it was unreal. this place was like a woodland court - as if little fairies lived here. the buildings were unique, with arched roofs and cylindrical designs. like lots of little castles. the colours of this village reminded you of the night, even though it was the day. deep purples and blues, decorating all of the buildings, the shops, the houses. the greenery was dark, yet full of life. glowing flowers growing perfectly in place on each tree, each bush. you could have sworn there were something like gentle shooting stars floating through the air. specks of bright lights that whispered around the village.

it was breath-taking.

"this village is best seen at night," aerin nodded as she walked along a cobbled pathway with you, "it was designed to be seen under starlight, maybe you could ask aaravos to take a walk with you here when he returns," she smiled - her voice low and soft. 

it was a chore to tear your eyes away from the brilliance that surrounded you to pay attention to her. your teal coloured dress flowed in the warm breeze, "is aaravos really as powerful as all the legends claim him to be?" you asked innocently.

the corner of her lips tugged up into a smirk, her eyes falling on the path in front of her, "even more powerful than they claim."

you blinked once, hardly believing it, "how powerful?"

"more powerful than any other magical being in xadia, it's not just his physical abilities that make him strong. he's intelligent, devastatingly so. that makes him even more powerful," she elaborated, "startouch are blessed with gifts, there's no doubt about that. but even the others pale in comparison to him."

you tucked your hands behind your back, "do you know why he bothered? with deciding to train me? if he's that significant, why would he bother with someone like me?"

her eyes looked at you through the corner of her sockets, apprehension laced into her tone, as if she was choosing her words carefully - "you should ask him that yourself."

you loosed a breath, "when he returns," you said - trying to make it seem like you weren't getting too impatient with the fact that you hadn't seen him in a few days. 

trying to pull yourself out of the train of thought that revolved around him, you looked around to your surroundings once more, "i never imagined that one place could be so beautiful, the human villages can't even compare," you told aerin, "have you ever been to the human villages?"

you could've sworn that a sad smile almost made its way onto her gorgeous face, "i had a lover, in one of the human villages," you stayed quiet to allow her to continue telling her story, if she wanted to.

"her name was amelia, she was a humble girl - her family owned a farm, she was so kind and gentle, considerate of everyone and everything around her," she gazed up to the sky, the delicately carved clouds, "i would stay with her often - using my magic to help the crops grow and help her family thrive," it was as if she was getting lost in thought just remembering.

"but she fell ill with a disease; there were no remedies, no medicine, no kind of magic, that could help her. it was too quick, too aggressive. i couldn't save her," your heart clenched at the thought, "she died."

there was nothing you could say, nothing that could be done to console this kind of sadness. but you felt the pain, her pain was so real that you could almost see it. 

"life is cruel, it is unforgiving," you stated, "things are taken from us far too quickly."


	5. five | sick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaravos is sick and you need to find the cure.

the tugging of the rope around your waist jolted you awake, startling you as you shot up in bed with laboured breaths. it was pulling so tight on you that you felt like it would cause you to lose your balance if you stood. 

whatever the rope wanted you to see, it wanted you to see it urgently. for once, you couldn't ignore this sensation. 

still in your crumpled silk nightdress, you clambered out of bed and wasted no time in letting the rope take you to wherever it needed you to be. it felt like desperation. you practically ran, like you did on your wedding day, throwing open doors and pacing down hallways - your bare feet patting erratically on the marble flooring. 

close. you were close. 

you turned the corner, just up ahead, you could sense it the end of the rope - in the sitting room. 

it took a large effort to slow yourself down as you nearly slid over the floor to get into the sitting room. 

your heart dropped to your stomach as you took in the sight before you.

aaravos, finally back from his trip, curled over in pain, coughing and spluttering blood all over the detailed rug. your eyes widened in surprise, in shock. 

was he... sick?

"aaravos," you sighed, rushing to his side, kneeling beside him. you rested your hand on his back, giving slow and soothing circles as he panted towards the ground. given his attire and the messily strewn items across the seating area, you assumed he had only just returned. 

five days. he was gone for five days. only to return to you like this.

"what's wrong? what's happening to you?" panic was stomped into every word you uttered, he didn't have the strength to answer you. he was weak right now. what happened whilst he was away?

"is there a doctor? is there anyone that can help you?" you urged him, lifting his arm to put it over your shoulders, "let me lie you down," you insisted. using your strength to stand with his weight almost entirely relying on you, but you didn't care about that right now. you wanted to get him rested, in a more comfortable position. 

he begrudgingly let you take him to the opulent-looking seating, long enough that he could lie down entirely and still have some room. you pivoted him, adjusted him so that he could lie flat, head propped up by a red velvet cushion - to match the rest of the cushioning. 

aaravos took deep breaths as he brows knitted in a frown, it was as though he had a fever. you knelt by his side, grasping his hand in yours, "tell me what's happening to you, please," you pleaded. 

"i'm-" his voice was hoarse and rough, "i'm sick. i have been-" he was breathless, it was taking it out of him to talk, "for a while now. i thought maybe sol regem would know a cure, but as i said before, he is a bitter dragon. he refused to talk to me," he told, "my condition... it's getting worse."

your eyes shook in their sockets as you held back the tears threatening to form in your eyes.

\- ❃ -

you and aerin stood in the foyer of aaravos' house, aaravos still on the sofa you placed him on, now sleeping. trying to rest, rebuild his strength. 

"this might not work," aerin shook her head, "if he wouldn't talk to aaravos, i don't think you have much chance."

you looked dissociated as you answered, "i have to try. i can't let his condition get any worse. i have to know how to cure him, i won't rest until i find someone, _anyone_ , that can help."

the dark-haired elf looked at you with doubt, "i will look after him whilst you're gone. for you, in a healthy condition, it should only take you a couple of days to get there and back. please, stay safe," she stressed.

your grip on the straps of your supplies bag tightened, "i promise."

"one last thing before you go," she stalled, lifting something that had been covered with cloth in her hands since the start of the conversation, "i retrieved these for you," she offered them to you.

without hesitation, you took the cloth off the item, discarding the white material on the floor and seeing your lightning blades in her hands. you looked up to her, "how did you get these?"

she smiled, "i have connections with some humans in your village, i thought they might help you."

without further question, you took them from her, holding them tight, "thank you."

before you turned to walk away and start on your journey, you said one last thing, "please promise me you'll look after him."

"i swear it."

\- ❃ -

the further you travelled into xadia, the more magical beings you came across. although all beings lived side-by-side, they were still separated for the most part. you had your hood up on your dark purple cape, your assassin leathers on underneath. although you could also use magic now, you were still much more confident with your ability with your two blades. 

you kept marching forward, determined to reach sol regem before it was too late. 

aaravos meant too much to you to lose him now. you still had so much left to do. he still had training to complete with you, your magical prowess was far from perfect. you still wanted him to tell you stories of the past, you still wanted to sit with him by the koi pond and just enjoy each others' company.

you refused to lose him. something within you screamed and wailed at the idea of him leaving you. perhaps it was strange to feel this way, considering that you had only known him properly for a month. but you couldn't help it.

\- ❃ -

the mountain you had to climb was treacherous, it was the largest mountain you had ever seen and some parts were so steep that you had to get down on your hands and knees to crawl up it. your fingers were numb from the cold, you could see your breath in front of you as you got higher and higher.

the further up you got, the harder it was to breathe. the air was so thin this high up, you felt like you were above the clouds as the rubble and small rocks dug into your palms. 

your fingers clenched over the ground, stilling yourself to kneel for a moment. you just needed a sip of water and a sky spell to give yourself some breathing room. 

reaching into your bag, you grabbed your water bottle and flicked up the lid, chugging a few mouthfuls of it until the dryness in your mouth was soothed. you panted as you took the bottle from your lips, tucking it back in your bag. 

your hands delicately drew the signs for an air spell, using your left hair to gesture the spell into your mouth. 

it was like a bubble of oxygen glided into your system, into your lungs. almost immediately, your dizziness started to fade. you took one final breath before standing up to continue your upward climb. you couldn't rest, there was no time. you had to get an answer from the king as soon as you could. 

there was only a little further to go now, you could see the end from here. you could also see the kings guards, who probably already knew that you were approaching. you hadn't quite thought through how you were going to convince them to let you through, but you'd cross that bridge when you got to it.

you paced yourself into the circle entrance just outside of the entry of the lair, where sol regem was. you could hear his breathing from here - you had never seen him in person, but your throat was already burning with bile at the thought of him.

the guards, two of them, gave you a wary look.

the king's guards. 

"i'm here to see sol regem," you announced, pulling your hood off your head to face the two skywing elves, heavily clad in weaponry. 

"no one can see the king without prior arrangements," one of them, the female, said to you. there were only two, one female and one male, both stone-faced and intimidating. but that didn't scare you. you had taken on bigger targets before, scarier ones. 

"i need you to let me through," your eyes glinted, "right now."

they both ignored you, keeping their faces taut. you loosed a breath of impatience, taking another step to get closer to the entrance of the lair. their shoulders stiffened, standing tall and glaring at you with a threat in their eyes. 

you decided not to say anything else, they wouldn't listen to you even if you begged and cried. your feet quickened.

"we won't hesitate to kill you if you try to get through us," the male warned you. 

you reached up to the hilts of your blades crossed against your backs, "then that means i have no qualms for killing you for the threat," you mumbled lowly. your blades were at your sides quicker than they had time to even see you pull them out of their scabbards, their eyes scanning you as they both took defensive stances, their own weapons now in hand. 

trying to keep track of you was their first mistake, because as if your body flickered, you seemed to have disappeared. it was nothing to do with magic, it was just speed, precision and practice. 

both guards started to look around for you, trying to detect where you would pop up. 

the female guard was the most vulnerable, so you struck for her first. she felt a weight on her back appear as if a ghost had materialised, your blade that flickered with lightning brought round to the front of her neck as you squeezed your legs around her waist to keep her still, the sharp edge of your blade only having a moment to quickly kiss her bare neck - sending bolts of lightning through her, designed to distract her from the agonising pain of having her neck slit open. 

it was over in an instant - her body falling to the floor limply. you unwound your legs before she could hit the floor and kicked off of her, her eyes wide open, you saw her gasping for breaths as her blood started to pool around her, seeping into her white hair. 

with terror, the male guard screamed, pouncing for you in retaliation. 

he brought his large blade up in the air, swinging it down to land a hit on you. but you were faster, taking your blades to form an 'x' shape to stop his sword in its tracks. 

his teeth were clenched and his eyes were threatening to spill over with tears, "i won't forgive you for this."

your face was blank, nonchalant. crafted back into the expression of an assassin, the expression you had become far too familiar with.

your blades rasped against his swords as you pushed forward, lifting your leg to kick him on his side, you sent him tumbling a few feet. 

"let me through and i'll spare you," you declared, swinging the blade that took the elf's life laying before you, her blood sliding from your blade and splattering on the floor. the male got to his feet quickly, "i will not."

your eyes flickered with something that he couldn't recognise, something ruthless and unkind. something he was... afraid of. but he wouldn't let that show. 

he wove a sign in the air with his left hand, the light following his fingertips as he crafted a spell. "you will leave," he demanded with knitted brows, a vengeful expression plastered on his face.

the guard forced the spell in your direction, a whirlwind mixed with lightning hurtled your way. you thought of aaravos for a moment, of the pain he was in right now, the suffering he was enduring. you couldn't allow that to continue. there was no room for error. 

you breathed in deeply. pouring your energy through your blades that acted as your vectors, the both of them danced with lightning, coating themselves in it completely, "i can't afford to turn back," you told the guard. before the vicious whirlwind could reach you, you lifted your blades to stop it, the whirlwind encasing itself around your lightning blades - you would turn his magic into your magic, will it how you wanted it to be. 

circling your blades, you controlled the whirlwind, his whirlwind laced with roaring thunder and lightning. you sent it flying back in his direction, it was heavy and forceful, it took a lot of physical strength as well as magical stamina to tame the spell, to make it your own. but you managed. you succeeded. 

there was no time for him to do anything, no time for him to compose himself and push his shock of seeing a human wield magic away - it took his precedence, he failed as a king's guard. his own spell knocked him back, the lightning hugging itself around him and electrocuting him completely. his scream tore through your ears, but you showed so sign of emotion - no remorse. 

the wind and lightning disappeared after it had done its damage, leaving nothing but a butchered woman and a fried man in your wake. in the next moment, you put your blades back in your scabbards and stepped over the dead bodies that lay on the ground. letting the woman's blood soak the stones and let the stench of a burnt body waft through the air.

you travelled further into the entrance, into the lair where the king resided. you felt the rumble of his breaths rattle the red stone around you. the lair was carved as if something had eaten through it, jagged and unkempt. yet perfect for an arrogant beast.

there was only one place to go, so you went there. your steps couldn't be heard against the stone, you were too stealthy for that. 

then, as you walked through the open archway, you saw him. the magnificent orange and yellow monstrosity that was the king of xadia. resting there, at the bottom of the steps, with his head on his hands with eyes open - watching you. expecting you. 

"you managed to get through my guards," it was more of a statement rather than a question. his voice echoed and reverberated through the cave that was lit by the open top of the mountain. you would show no fear in front of this being, show no signs of weakness. 

you only gave a short nod, "i need your help."

a throaty and effortless chuckled racked him, "you march up my mountain, kill my guards and then have the nerve to request my help?"

you lifted your chin, "that's right."

you could've sworn he smiled, if only a little bit, "alright, girl. you have guts, i'll give you that. i like that," he lifted his head off his hands. revealing his long neck that was like an adder. 

you craned your head back to look up to him, look him straight in those bitter eyes. 

"for saving me the trouble of realising that my guards were incompetent on my own, i'll help you just this once."

you showed no signs of gratitude, you kept that cold and indifferent expression, "i need you to tell me how to cure aaravos of his sickness."

the moment of hesitation, the look in his eyes of perhaps being a bit startled was quickly interrupted by a ferocious laugh. laughter that rattled the rocks, pieces of debris crumbling off the walls and clattering to the ground. his laughter died down, he then relaxed again to rest his chin on the tops of his crossed over hands once again.

"a human assassin has the nerve to face me, has the determination to make the days journey to my lair, so that she can ask for the cure to her mate's illness," he stated. 

your eyes widened a fraction, your breath stilling. 

"what?" was all you managed to say.

"that's why you-- _oh_ ," his amusement turned into a smirk at his realisation, revealing those pointed teeth, "oh, you did not know?"

"my _mate_?" you echoed his words. 

"yes, human, your _mate_ ," he added emphasis, "it seems that he decided not to tell you that. how tragic, that a being like aaravos finally found his mate, only for her to be a human that will barely make it to 100 years old," it seemed to bring this king great joy, knowing that aaravos was mated with someone that would only live a short moment in comparison to him.

"does he know?" you had to know.

"he does," his grin was arrogant and smug, he found this entertaining. 

you swallowed the anger bubbling in your throat. trying to dismiss it and bring up why you were here in the first place, "and what of his illness? what is the cure?"

a sharp breath pushed out of his nostrils, "as a human," he started, "you can cure his illness. he'll need your blood, a few drops of it. put it in a tea or tonic for him, have him drink it."

you glared at him with suspicion, "you swear that's the cure?"

"i would not lie, i told you i would give you my help," he seemed offended by the implication that you thought he was deceiving you. 

it was the answer you were looking for, the cure you needed. you had no choice by to believe the words that the king was telling you. there was no other option.


	6. six | cure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot happens in this chapter very quickly lmao. i know i tagged it as a slow-burn but there's some romance in this chapter!! i need to get to the romance part lmao bc i have a lot of ideas for this fic!!

you couldn't describe the emotions flowing through you as you walked through the main entrance of aaravos' house. the feeling of being deceived for being lied to, the feeling of relief for having the cure, the feeling of worry for his condition. 

there would be time to rip off his head later, for now, you had to bring him the cure. 

already knowing that he'd be resting in his room, you marched right up there - not even bothering to knock on his door as you swung it open. 

aerin was sat by his side, keeping a watchful eye on him. looking after him just like she promised. she looked at you with shock and hope, praying that you had found a cure. she saw the look of disapproval on your face and she couldn't help the clenching feeling in her stomach. 

aaravos shot up, wincing as he did so, "you're back," he strained. 

"and with a cure," you stated sharply, "which i will give to you immediately," there was an edge in your voice - something that aaravos didn't recognise from you. he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"why did you go?" he asked as you walked over to him. scrap the idea of putting your blood in a tonic or tea, you would let him drink straight from the source - you wouldn't give him the comfort of a warm drink. 

"aerin, would you please give aaravos and i a minute alone," authority was laced in your voice as you glared at the startouch elf propped up in his bed, not even bothering to spare her a glance.

"i-- of course, yes, i will be outside if you need me," she scrambled to her feet quickly - sensing the tension, deciding she wanted to be spared from it. he looked up at you like a deer in the headlights.

aerin left the room very promptly. leaving the two of you alone. 

you said nothing as you pulled one of your blades out of its scabbard, slicing a part of your arm shallowly to draw blood. aaravos said nothing as he watched you, cautious of your intentions.

"drink this, my blood is your cure," you demanded as you gave him no room to protest, shoving your arm on his mouth, your blood spreading over his lips. his brows furrowed as he gulped down a mouthful of your blood, "when were you planning to tell me?" you snapped bitterly. 

aaravos pulled himself away from your arm, your blood smeared over his mouth, he looked at you with a questioning look, saying nothing. 

"when were you planning to tell me that i'm your mate?!" you almost screamed, feeling your body trembling, "when?!"

he inhaled sharply, body shifting back a tad, he swallowed - trying to get the taste of your blood down his throat. he didn't have an answer for you. 

you clenched your teeth, nervousness wallowing in your gut. your anger turned into something else, into something more like sadness. 

you climbed off of his bed, making a turn for the door.

"(y/n), wait--" he pleaded as he mustered all of his strength to get out of bed, to follow you. but he was weak, a lot weaker than you left him. even with the cure now in his body, it would take time for it to take effect. he collapsed to the floor, using his arm strength to push him back up, only for him to falter, "please--"

you left him there, without bothering to turn to face him, yanking the door open to be greeted with aerin yet again. you lifted your chin, "did you know too?" the muscles in your jaw tensed. 

she gave you an apologetic look, "i--"

"did you know?!"

"yes, i did."

your bottom lip trembled, "take me somewhere else. far away from here," you practically ordered her.

"(y/n)--" she hesitated, looking over your shoulder to see aaravos trying to stand to get to you.

"now."

there was no kindness in your voice. no hint of politeness. she would do as you told her.

aerin gave aaravos a sympathetic glance, reaching up to grasp your upper arm. then, starlight. travelling through the stars as she transported the two of you elsewhere. it was always so swift when you travelled through starlight. 

\- ❃ -

aerin had taken you to a cosy cabin, almost like your cottage back home. she left you here to your own devices, not wanting to be on the receiving end of your anger. you needed time alone, time to think. this cabin was isolated, but still in the startouch village. you knew that aaravos would know where you were, but it had been a couple of days since you were dropped off here and he hadn't come to disturb you yet.

you hoped that he was recovering, that he was feeling better. you hoped that he was doing okay.

you were beside yourself with boredom in this cabin, with nothing to do but eat, sleep and bathe. and think. overthink. come up with hypothesises and what-ifs, thoughts that plagued your mind. questions that you were desperate for answers for. you knew that aaravos could answer all of your questions, give you that peace of mind. you wanted to face him, wanted to know how he was doing.

but you still needed time.

to process what was happening to you. 

you had heard of mating before, you were loosely familiar with the term. it wasn't common amongst humans, it was a trait found more in elves and dragons. you knew that it was a strong bond between two individuals, supposed lovers.

lovers.

you and aaravos. fated to be lovers.

\- ❃ -

another day passed by, which you decided had been long enough. it was time to go back to aaravos, to settle your mind of all the racing questions you had thought up over the past few days. 

your breath shook as you took the first step into the foyer of aaravos' house. you stood still for a moment, letting your eyes close for just a heartbeat. at that moment, you could feel the rope dangling around your waist, gently guiding you.

you followed it, followed it all the way back to the sitting room like it had guided you to before. you clenched your jaw, composed yourself as you knew who would be waiting for you on the red sofa with gold embroidery. 

it was a chore to push down the natural worry looming in your stomach. 

it was even more of a chore to push the door open, it gliding open effortlessly as you took your first step in. 

there he was, sat on the exact spot of the sofa as you thought, a book in his hands. his eyes peered up to you, widening when he noticed that it was you stood in the doorway. he slammed his book shut.

"(y/n)," he gasped, standing to his feet. he took long strides to reach you, halting in front of you, "are you okay?"

you took a shuddering breath, daring to look up to him and into his gorgeous eyes. all of him was gorgeous, actually. it made a lot of sense now - your intense attraction to him. 

"i need you to explain it to me, all of it."

his spine stiffened at your words, a shot of worry coursing through him. he exhaled longly through his nose, giving you a single nod before jerking his chin towards the sofa, gesturing for you to follow him over.

so you did so, without saying anything. you sat down on the sofa, angling your body towards his slowly before looking at him with an expectant look in your eyes. 

"where to start," he sighed, "mating is... mating is rare. it's where two individuals are linked - biologically and psychologically. you're meant for each other, so to speak. as if the reason they were born into the world was for the sole purpose of finding each other," he couldn't bear to look at you, his eyes wandered to the paint on the walls, "the bond between them is essentially unbreakable - they can sense each other and feel each other, they know when the other is in danger. mates are... they’re equal.”

your eyes widened, “your _equal_?”

“yes,” he confirmed slowly, “you are my equal.”

you could hardly believe it. to be _aaravos’_ equal, it seemed impossible.

"and the invisible rope?" you asked, it was starting to make sense now. just a little bit.

a warm smile fell on his lips, "yes, the rope. it's our... our bond. our mating bond," he swallowed thickly.

"and that's how you knew?"

"i... i had suspicions that my mate was out there, i had suspicions that i hadn't met them yet - before i met you. i would have these dreams, of a female assassin - they were murky and not always very clear, but i had a vague idea. flashes of a woman, a human woman, killing other humans. killing elves. killing anything she was ordered to. a girl so indifferent, so empty, so unfeeling," he looked lost in thought as he recalled all of those dreams. 

"i didn't think anything of them, i just thought.. it was my mind desperately trying to find an idea for a mate, i've lived a long life, just over 3,800 years - never finding my mate in all that time,"

a breath before he followed with the rest, "but then one night - i saw something i recognised. i saw the forest, between this village and the human village. i saw that female, so bored and empty, walking aimlessly around those trees. i knew... i knew if i went to those trees, something would be there. someone would be there," his eyes trailed to meet yours.

"and i found you there," the look of... something kind, twinkled in his eyes, "with a scowl and blades pointed in my direction, i recognised you instantly. i knew it was you that had been in my dreams all those nights. the magic that you had, it took me by surprise. i didn't have any dreams implying that you could use magic, so i wanted to know more. i wanted _more_."

"when you challenged me, telling me that i was wrong and mistaken about how i knew you could use magic. i saw it, i felt our bond snap into place. it was powerful, i had to leave quickly, because if i hadn't - i wouldn't have been able to resist the desire to take you with me, with or without your consent."

you went still, perfectly still. 

"the dreams didn't stop, but now they were more like... your memories. like i knew what was happening to you. i saw you, like i was stood in the room, hearing that you were to be married," his voice strained, "i thought... that i would have to let go. that i wouldn't be able to have you. but i saw how unimpressed by it you were, but you conceded anyway, you let your mother control your life."

"i tried to forget, tried to rid you from my thoughts. but that rope around my middle, it kept pulling on me. it kept begging to me get to you, to take you. but i couldn't, i knew i couldn't."

he mulled over his next words, "it was your wedding day - that was the day i finally listened to the rope. i heard you, loud and clear, _begging_ for anyone to save you. saying no, pleading. i could hear you as if you were stood right next to me, you were screaming it down our bond. so i ran, i ran so fast, letting the rope do all the work. so yes, i was looking for you in the forest. and i found you."

you were lost for words, unsure of what you could even say in response to all of that. it made so much sense now, everything was clear. 

"i think," you started, "i think it could be very easy to fall in love with you. i already do feel for you," you admitted - feeling the blood rush through your ears, "but i need... some time, to learn to love you."

"that's more than good enough for me," he loosed a breath, happiness warming his heart. 

"and i think a good place to start," you leaned in closer to him, "would be here." 

you gave him no time to realise what you were doing as you moved up to him, closing the distance between you and letting your lips meet his. aaravos welcomed you, returning the sentiment. he let himself lose himself in the feel of you, the softness of your lips. absentmindedly, his hands fell on your waist, squeezing you there. 

you pulled away with a gasp, "i'm sensitive there," you grinned up to him, a playful look in your eyes.

aaravos lifted a brow, "i'll make sure i remember that," he returned your banter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
